Cherry and Atticus Meet Frankenstein
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus are invited to spend their summer at the Movie Studios Park where the Chipmunks perform spooky shows, but things get even spookier when they are haunted by the real Dr. Viktor Frankenstein and his creation released back into the modern world.
1. Chapter 1

It was still summer until school would be let out in a short amount of time before the kid population would know it. Luckily for some, there was a thrilling amusement park to go to in Hollywood which involved the beloved cartoon rodent called Sammy Squirrel and an attraction to go to Frankenstein's castle and meet the monster creation himself. Cherry and Atticus were invited to go for free since they knew the Chipmunks well and they would have a show to do shortly and would hang out with the two after their performance before their next show. The Chipettes were not coming though because they were visiting Australia for the summer to meet their old friend from the orphanage they came from.

"This is so cool." Atticus said.

Cherry bit into her cotton candy. "Yeah... Okay, we got time for one more ride before the Chipmunks' show starts. You wanna go on the ferris wheel, bumper cars, or spinning swings?"

"Bumper cars." Atticus said.

"Okay," Cherry checked the time briefly. "If we go now, we can make it to the show to start in five minutes."

"So, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Atticus said as he pulled her so they wouldn't be late.

"Okay," Cherry checked the time briefly. "If we go now, we can make it to the show to start in five minutes."

"Do you think if I run us all the way to the show while carrying you on my back we'll get to the show on time?" Atticus asked.

"Probably could, just be careful." Cherry shrugged, eager to do the new game, then see the boys on stage.

"Okay then," Atticus said before letting go of Cherry and kneeling down while facing away from her. "Hop on."

Cherry did as told as she bit into more of her cotton candy. "All aboard the Atticus Express!" Once she got on to Atticus's back, he grabbed onto her legs.

"Hold on." Atticus said.

Cherry did her best to hold on, she felt like she was on a Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon for when the blue hedgehog would carry someone and he would speed them around to get them to safety.

"Alright, here we go." Atticus said as he now stood up and began to run without having any problems.

The people were curious of Atticus, but they went about their normal business.

Cherry saw a studio tour bus. "Maybe after the show we could go there." she suggested once she saw it after they came to the bumper cars.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus said before setting her down after they arrived at the bumper cars.

Cherry and Atticus went into the bumper car thing. Cherry took a blue car and fastened her seat-belt and gripped the steering wheel and was eager to play with the other kids around here. Atticus took a red car and fastened his seat-belt eager as well.

* * *

The working man saw they were ready and went to outside of the gate and rang the bell, which started the cars and the ride. The other kids were ready to play as they were driving around and purposely bonking into each other. Atticus and Cherry were having a lot of fun on the bumper cars.

Cherry laughed as she drove to the side, then bumped against one boy, making him roll back to the end of the gate. The game was now over and Cherry checked her time. "Ooh, Atticus, we better leave now!"

"Yep." Atticus said as he now pulled Cherry so they wouldn't be late.

* * *

_'Alvin and the Chipmunks, hurry, the show is about to start!'_ the intercom announced as Cherry and Atticus rushed with the crowd to see the boys' show and hang out with them a little after before they would go back home.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus found seats in the dead front row, but there was a rude woman with her son who seemed pushy and shovy and even pushed Cherry and Atticus out of the way so they could sit down. Her son even blew a raspberry at them and she didn't even seem to care.

"Brat..." Cherry mumbled to the boy.

Atticus somehow used his strength to make the seats shaking and to ruin the brat boy's drink without anyone noticing. The boy sniffled and whined.

"Oh, poor Billy..." the woman soothed her just as obnoxious son and glared at them. "You two should be ashamed!"

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I see where he gets it..."

The lights dimmed quickly and the announcement was made for the show for the Chipmunks' new song called Things Out There as Theodore was walking across the stage to find Simon as a vampire and Alvin as a mummy to fit with the spooky mood of the show.

_'Cool.'_ Atticus thought.

Theodore wasn't really scared as he sang with his brothers, only acting, but it seemed legitimate enough. There were scared kids in the audience, but they actually enjoyed it. Cherry smiled at the Chipmunks, they were so talented for being kids and were without their mother ever since Dave adopted them around Christmas time. Simon played his keyboard while Alvin played guitar, still wrapped in mummy bandages and Theodore did most of the singing.

_'They are really talented.'_ Atticus thought.

* * *

The show ended with a big explosion and the crowd went wild.

Simon and Theodore bowed, but Alvin fell in the middle of the floor, in front of the bratty boy and his mother.

"What kind of park are you running?" the woman glared at the chipmunk as her boy whined and cried. "Oh, my poor baby..." she tried to soothe her son, then took his hand and walked off with him as he stuck his tongue out at them again.

"What is their problem?" Cherry scoffed.

Alvin got up and was unraveled out of his bandages with Simon and Theodore's help.

"Great show, guys." Cherry smiled to them.

"Yeah, really great show." Atticus said.

"We have a while until our next show before Dave comes to pick us up," Simon told their friends. "We should do something."

"I think you guys would feel better if I had something to eat..." Theodore rubbed his tummy. "How about we hit the snack bar?"

"Hello, a snack bar?" Alvin scoffed. "We got a whole hour to kill and _you _wanna go to a snack bar? Absolutely not!"

Cherry took out her map of the park. "I guess he's right... There's a 3D show... Special Effects Lab... A planetarium..."

"Oh, please, Cherry," Alvin cut in, then pointed to a menacing new ride. "We're going to Dragon Land!"

"Dragon Land?" Atticus asked, not knowing about the ride.

"It's this awesome new ride," Alvin explained. "Come on, I'll show ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore was scared because it mentioned dragons, he didn't want to go, but he didn't really have a choice.

"I don't wanna go to Dragon Land! It's scary!"

"Come on, we'll all be with you, Theo." Cherry soothed, acting like a surrogate mother to the chipmunk.

"But I hate rollercoasters!" Theodore hid behind Simon.

"Oh, well, Dragon Land isn't a rollercoaster," Alvin explained, but his descriptions were scaring his younger brother. "Rollercoasters go up, down, and around... Dragon Land does _all _of that with fire breathing abilities and these razor sharp claws, and-"

Atticus and Simon then covered his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"Alvin, cut it out, you're scaring Theodore to death." Cherry whispered sharply.

Alvin saw his shaking brother, then went to him. "Oh, sorry about that, Theodore... You okay?"

Theodore calmed down a little. "Yeah..."

"Dragon Land's the best!" one boy who looked as though he had been burned alive walked by. "I'm goin' again!"

"Yeah, me too," his friend agreed as they passed the small group. "I still got hearing in one ear."

Theodore shrieked and tried to run away so he wouldn't be forced to ride the scary ride. But Alvin wasn't going to let Theodore leave, he was going to let him ride Dragon Land with them.

"Hey, let's ride the tram." Alvin suggested as the studio tour bus was about to make a round.

"Yeah, it might get us to Dragon Land faster." Cherry actually agreed with him there.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Cherry, and Atticus ran from their spots to take the bus, even though it was actually a tour bus to show people around the park.

* * *

"Dragon Land, here we come!" Alvin cheered as he sat with his brothers and friends.

"This is going to be exciting." Atticus said.

"Are we on?" the driver with wavy blonde hair, who seemed to annoy everyone for some reason, asked himself, then spoke up so the passengers could hear him. "Hi! Welcome to the Majestic Movie Studio Tour!"

Cherry rolled her eyes, she already sensed some narcissism in this man.

"With your new friend, Phil!" the man continued his introductions with a gleaming smile. "That's me... Now, get your cameras ready, becuase we just might see some celebrities today! Would you like that?"

"YES!" the people responded.

"That's 'Yes, Phil'!" the driver corrected them.

"Yes, Phil!" Theodore encouraged him.

_'*groans* If this guys is going let us say his name after every question or answer, I am going to lose it.'_ Atticus thought.

"Now, before we get going, is anyone here a producer?" Phil asked, looking hopeful.

The tourists didn't seem to be, not even answering.

"Not even for cable?" Phil looked disappointed then and sighed. "Well, okay... You know, folks, here in our little corner of the Hollywood Dream Factory, we shoot over 500 hours of TV shows and movies in a year. "And yet, incredibly talented actors are reduced to driving a bus LOAD of ungrateful vacationers on studio tours..." he then looked nervously and chuckled sheepishly about how he refereed to his customers, then made up for it by driving to a stop and stood out of his seat. "Now, here's where they shot that unforgettable scene where Sir Arthur tells Natasha he's leaving her, OH! It's one of my favorites!"

'_Ooh, so interesting._' Atticus thought sarcastically.

Phil tried to get into an acting zen, but didn't sound very professional. "I'm not the man you want, Natasha... I'll only make you miserable..." he grinned, expecting to be awarded with claps and cheers from the crowd, but they thought he stunk badly.

"Uh, Phil, if I may," Alvin took a man's hat and coat, then tried to act out the scene and sounded a lot better than Phil did and acted out the scene more properly.

Cherry decided to join him, she even made convincing tears come out of her eyes, making it seem like she really was upset. This even made some of the tourists cry with her, even if she was just acting.

"Oh, oh, this is where the sister comes in!" Theodore grabbed a fat man's Sammy Squirrel shirt and wore it as a headdress. "Natasha, Natasha! Daddy's gone!"

"NOOO!" Cherry cried, then fainted into Alvin's arms, ending the scene.

All of the tourists, Simon, and Atticus all applauded for their acting. Alvin smiled, he felt like a big star again, he set Cherry aside a little, then bowed to the audience, even tipping his hat.

Phil grabbed him though, looking very cross with him. "Listen, beaver... Or muskrat... Whatever you are!"

"Don't touch the cap..." Alvin glared back at him.

"Oh..." Phil put him down, glaring at him. "You think you can do this job better than me?"

"Duh!" Alvin said, then hopped to the driver's seat and started to crazily drive the bus, knocking Phil out of the bus and was at the back window, gripping for his life as Alvin drove.

_'I think I should help Phil with that grip.'_ Atticus thought with a devious smile while looking at Phil.

Simon came to the front, telling Alvin to give the people a tour, but decided to do it himself since Alvin was determined to take them to Dragon Land. Cherry looked down at Phil. Theodore took her camera and snapped a photo of him. Phil smiled, but the flash stung his eyes, so he rubbed them, but he flew back as Alvin kept driving, causing a lot of damage.

"Bye-Bye, Phil!" Atticus called to the annoying man, happy to be rid of him.

Cherry chuckled.

"Aw, poor Phil..." Theodore sighed, due to his big heart for others, even a jerk like him.

* * *

The other tourists caught a photograph of the famed actress Miranda Burstnypfieffer in a bridal gown and she jumped over a hedge to avoid the crazy bus.

"This tour is becoming more exciting than any tour that has ever been." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but I think I misplaced my lunch..." Cherry mumbled, but had a weak laugh.

"Who wants to go again?" Alvin asked the crowd once he crashed into a fountain.

The crowd cheered and stood happily, that was the best time they ever had.

"Give me that key, MAGGOT!" Phil returned, swiping the bus keys, looking very angry and slightly beat up.

"Yikes, what happened?" Atticus asked, seeing how Phil looked.

"You all happened..." Phil looked very angry.

"Much better," Alvin chuckled. "But you might want to put emphasis on 'maggot'."

Phil then kicked Cherry, Atticus, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore out of the bus, driving off with the tourists, who waved goodbye to and thanked them as they were being taken away.

* * *

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Atticus said.

Alvin shrugged. "Looks like we'll have to walk to Dragon Land."

"What about your show?" Cherry asked him.

"We got plenty of time, I know a shortcut, trust me." Alvin said to them, walking off.

Theodore smiled and followed Alvin.

Simon sighed, shaking his head. "I hate it when he says that..."

"You and me both, Simon." Atticus said as they began to follow Alvin.


	3. Chapter 3

The group kept walking, not seeming to realize that there were people leaving and it was longer than an hour passing, since it was dark and the Chipmunks' show was cancelled.

"Great shortcut, Alvin," Simon spoke sarcastically. "We've been walking for hours and we've yet to see a single dragon!"

"Yeah, and I'm still hungry." Theodore pouted.

"And worst of all, we've missed your show!" Atticus said loudly.

"What do we do now?" Cherry glanced at the red clad chipmunk.

"Okay, okay, I admit it," Alvin looked back to them. "We missed our show, the park is closed, we're probably locked in and it's all my fault! There, are you happy?"

"I'm just fuzzy all over." Simon scoffed.

"I can't stay here all night!" Theodore whimpered as he clutched his stuffed bear. "Teddy will get cold."

"Don't worry, all we have to do is call Dave or our parents and tell them that we're locked in." Atticus reassured Theodore.

"Luckily for us, I got a quarter left over." Simon showed the coin, deciding to go for a payphone.

"I pick Atticus's plan," Theodore spoke up, then saw he was alone. "Hey, wait for me! Guys... Can I be the one to use the phone?"

"Someone give him a boost." Cherry said, knowing the payphone booths would be bigger than Theodore.

"I'll do it." Atticus volunteered.

* * *

"Why don't _I_ get to dial?" Alvin whined.

"Because it's _my _quarter and Theodore asked first." Simon glared at him.

Theodore was worried as he held the phone and was balancing on Atticus, dialing their home phone number.

"Please, Dave, answer please, please, please, I beg of you, please answer." Atticus began to beg, hoping Dave would answer the phone.

Theodore sadly sighed as he only got the answering machine and slowly hung up the phone. "He's not home..."

Alvin gasped dramatically, shaking Cherry suddenly. "**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**"

"Chill out, Munk boy!" Cherry shoved him slightly.

"Hey, look!" Simon looked ahead, he saw a castle with a light on. "Somebody's still here!"

"I don't know, Simon, my detective instincts are telling me that this time it's not a good thing that someone is still here." Atticus said as he see's what the castle looked like.

"It's our only hope though," Simon looked to him. "You have a better option?"

"Okay, you got a good point, but if the person up there seems to be *coocoo bird noise*, then we bolt it." Atticus said.

"Couldn't agree more, let's get going before they decide to leave too." Cherry said, leaving with the boys.

* * *

The castle wasn't too far away and there was a hill to step up and the door was unlocked. Alvin was picking on Theodore by tapping his shoulder and acting like he wasn't doing anything to scare him.

"Alvin, stop scaring Theodore." Atticus said without looking.

Alvin chuckled, unable to resist.

Simon shushed them. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone listened closer and they heard a thick German accent singing and hid as they found a man with silver hair with a pointed nose, looking very aged, wearing a gray jacket, white shirt, black pants and black shoes. He was singing to himself as he seemed to be working on something very important and looked very intelligent.

"Judging by his lab coat, he must be a mad scientist." Atticus whispered.

"Mad?" Theodore sounded worried.

The scientist kept working, then revealed a familiar looking monster of Frankenstein unleashed and unveiled, which made the chipmunks gasp.

"Guys, it's just a costumed character," Simon assured them, though actually not sure himself. "It's not real..."

"Nope, those body parts are definitely real, you can tell by how real the whole body looks." Atticus whispered.

"Ah, mein leibschen..." the scientist stroked his monster's makeshift face. "At last ve are together again... That fool Yesman, hiring zhe REAL Dr. Frankenstein to make his exhibit a little more frightening... I think ve vill frighten him enough, don't you?" he went to pull a lever with electric bolts to properly reanimate his monster.

"The real Dr. Frankenstein?" Cherry couldn't believe that. "Shouldn't he be... What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah...DEAD!?"

Atticus then covered her mouth.

The doctor didn't hear them, he kept making his electricity work and then he brought his monster to life, making Theodore and Simon faint. He kept laughing and Alvin actually did something good and decided to get Theodore's teddy bear, but while the doctor danced, he stepped on Alvin's hat.

"HEY!" Alvin snapped, glaring up at him. "Don't touch the cap!"

The doctor yelled, then grinned crazily, about to grab him, making Alvin scream too and the monster groaned awake.

"Look at that, time to go." Cherry said, before they all decided to run off.

All five of them kept on running for their lives.

"They musn't escape!" the doctor told his monster, setting him to chase after the kids.

Frankenstein groaned, then started to chase after them to bring them back for his master.

* * *

Luckily, Cherry, Atticus, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore could make it out of the castle, but they would have to dodge the monster in order to be safe tonight.

"Alvin, this is all _your _fault!" Atticus yelled.

"What did I do!?" Alvin got defensive.

"You made us miss your show appointment, drive that crazy bus, and get us stuck here at night!" Cherry glared at him.

Theodore whimpered as he hugged his bear, he didn't like to see fighting.

"We're sorry we're fighting, Theodore, but it's just that if Alvin hadn't gotten us lost, we wouldn't be in this situation." Atticus apologized to the youngest chipmunk while running.

"In there!" Cherry pointed ahead to a little exhibit.

Frankenstein walked by as the exhibit was cardboard cut-outs of Sammy Squirrel with woodland friends such as bunnies and ducks.

_'Whew, that was close.'_ Atticus thought.

"Is he gone?" Cherry asked.

Alvin popped his head out from the bunny as Simon was a duck and Theodore was a log. "I think so..."

Frankenstein snarled then, showing them they weren't alone as he was in Sammy Squirrel's head.

"But, I could be wrong..." Alvin chuckled nervously.

Simon and Theodore looked horrified as they ran with Alvin, Cherry, and Atticus. Frankenstein went for them, destroying the set and breaking the voice box on the squirrel.

"I hate monsters so much!" Atticus exclaimed.

Alvin kept running with the others, but stopped as he saw something. The others tried to get his attention, but Simon noticed they had stopped at Dragon Land.

"No, we're not going there!" Cherry snapped.

"Come on, we have no other choice!" Alvin insisted, taking her hand and pulling her with the others to the ride.

"I am hating this night more and more." Atticus said.

* * *

The kids had no other choice, but they had to go into the ride.

Alvin noticed a phone, then ran to it and dialed the phone number. "Maybe Dave's home by now, he could call the cops to save us!"

"Alvin, no, that's not a-" Cherry tried to explain.

"Dave, you gotta come get us!" Alvin screeched, thinking he got a hold of their human guardian. "There's a monster after us! Cherry and Atticus are with us and we're hiding in Dragon Land!"

"So much for the hiding concept." Simon deadpanned.

Atticus then grabbed the phone from Alvin and hangs it up.

"Now we're busted." Cherry sighed.

"Well, maybe the monster doesn't understand English." Theodore suggested as a possibility.

"That little glass of YOURS is always half full, isn't it?" Simon ruffled up his hair.

Theodore chuckled. "Yeah..." he then got confused. "What little glass?"

The monster growled as SOON as it came to Dragon Land.

"Now what?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Frankenstein busted against the ride's machines as the kids got into the ride to hide, it seemed to be going with them.

"Theodore... Just tell yourself this isn't real, it's just a ride..." Cherry said, hoping that would soothe the youngest chipmunk as she had no choice but to ride this dangerous dragon device to get away from the monster chasing them.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Theodore." Atticus agreed.

Theodore gulped, he decided to do just that. "This isn't real, it's just a ride..." he started as they were slowly going up with the kart as most rollercoasters start with a slow beginning, then very fast-paced throughout. "This isn't real, it's just a ride... This isn't real, it's just a ride... This isn't real! It's just a ride!"

The big dragon head breathed fire to them, but didn't burn any of them, but they all screamed, including Frankenstein as he caught up with them, but tried to get them as the kart quickly went down.

"*gulps* Oh, my." Atticus said.

The ride took the Chipmunks and kids about as they passed various obstacles on the way.

Theodore noticed that the monster was standing up. "You're supposed to sit down and keep your hands in the car at all times!"

"Very helpful, Theodore," Alvin rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't want him to get hurt before he could KILL US!"

Atticus then suddenly gets a scary feeling. "Oh, no, guys, Cherry, I'm getting a scary feeling that this ride is going to be getting really scary and possibly fast very soon." he said.

"Don't they all?" Cherry moaned.

The kart went very fast, totally quick, it even seemed as though Alvin, Simon, and Theodore reverted into their old selves and into actual chipmunks, then back to normal with their mouths stretching, even Theodore's teddy seemed affected somehow.

_'Please let this end well.'_ Atticus thought.

Frankenstein kept trying to get the kids, but the kart was going crazy because of the intense speed and weight. It even crashed through the building it was in and Frankenstein wasn't found and they all landed on a traveling bus through town.

* * *

"We're okay!" Theodore beamed, he started to eat the snacks that were trapped with him after they crashed.

"We're alive!" Alvin laughed as he wore a Dragon Land T-Shirt. "I told you to trust me..."

"Oh, brother..." Simon rolled his eyes as he was wearing a Dragon Land hat.

"I will never want to be locked in an amusement park ever again." Atticus said.

"Well, it looks like we're going home now." Cherry observed.

"Dave must be so worried..." Theodore whimpered.

"Let's get these three home first." Atticus said.

The driver stopped to drop off someone and the Chipmunks faced him, startling him a little.

"No time to explain, we need to make a stop to 1544 North Saint Andrews Place." Cherry said to the driver, giving the Chipmunks' ADDRESS.

The driver blinked, then smiled. "You got it, kids!" he then took out a sandwich consisting of mustard, lettuce, and Swiss cheese as a quick snack.

"I hope Mom, Dad, Jessica, your parents and Dave aren't angry with us." Atticus said to Cherry.

"We can only hope." Cherry said back.


	4. Chapter 4

There were police cars by the Seville house for some reason and it looked like Atticus's parents' car and Cherry's mother's work car was there as well. Looks like they had to get off there with the Chipmunks. Once the bus finally stopped, the Chipmunks happily ran to their front door. Atticus and Cherry joined them.

* * *

"DAVE!" the Chipmunks rushed to their human guardian.

"Fellas!" Dave hugged them instantly, rather too tightly.

"Atticus, there you are!" Jessica looked like she had been crying.

Cherry walked in like it was no big deal, even with her parents being worried about her.

"That's gotta hurt..." the policewoman said to her partner as he was squashed by the door and tried to take him to their squad car.

"Thanks, officers!" Dave told them happily.

Atticus, his parents, and Jessica were all now in a group hug.

"I need to talk with my boys in private." Dave said sharply after he let go of the Chipmunks. "Now..."

"We know, Dave, we know." Alvin said to him.

"Everybody on the couch." the Chipmunks said together, then went to sit at the opposite end, expecting to be scolded.

* * *

Patrick and Emily took Atticus to the back of their car to take him home with Jessica while Bud and Michelle did the same with Cherry. Patrick then got a call on his cell phone.

"Excuse me..." the father said to his family, he then opened up his phone. "Hello?"

The phone call was to tell him that his house was infested with bugs and that he and his family will have to stay out of their house for a day or two.

Patrick looked to his family. "Emily, I'm afraid we can't go home."

Emily looked horrified slightly. "What do you mean?"

"For some reason, there's bugs in the house," Patrick explained to her. "They're going to be fumigating."

"I can't stay out of the house, my cell phone is in there!" Jessica cried like a typical teenager.

Emily showed her daughter's cell phone.

"There you are, Alexandra!" Jessica happily took her phone which made her brother roll his eyes.

"Where are we going to stay then?" Atticus asked his parents.

"Let's see if Dave can let us stay for a day or two." Patrick said.

"Oh, wait," Jessica spoke up. "Cherry's family has a spare house they rent to people with a bed and breakfast."

"Actually, it's being used." Emily said.

"It is?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, some guy rented it last week and he won't leave until next month." Patrick said to them, getting back to the Seville house.

"Oh."

* * *

Dave was surprised to see them again, but once it was explained what happened, he let the family in and told Atticus that Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were sent straight to bed.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said, upset.

"We're not mad, Atticus... Just disappointed..." Emily said firmly, but softly.

Atticus went upstairs with the Chipmunks. Dave went to show the rest of the Fudo family their new rooms for the night.

The Chipmunks were sitting in their room, then saw Atticus, wondering why he was still there, but once it was explained, they let him stay in their room like usual sleepovers.

"My teddy!" Theodore realized he was without his bear. "I-I must've dropped him!"

"Oh, no, he must still be at the amusement park." Atticus said.

"Well, we're not going back for him." Simon said.

"But if we did, that monster wouldn't stand a chance!" Alvin replied bravely.

"Oh, wow, I'm still scared..." Theodore huddled under the covers of his bed.

"Don't worry, Theodore, I'll protect you guys from that monster." Atticus said, sounding brave.

"If a monster came in our room, what would you do?" Theodore asked him. "What could you do?"

"I'd use my strength on him." Atticus said.

Alvin and Simon then mentioned they would shrink the monster or put spray him with a squirt gun or blow him up.

"KABOOM!" the Chipmunks then shouted.

"I thought I told you boys to go to sleep!" Dave yelled from downstairs, hearing that loud noise.

"Okay, we will." Atticus said before shutting the door.

Alvin got on his night shirt and pajama bottoms. "Night." he said as he got to bed.

"Night..." Simon said as he buttoned his pajamas and put his glasses on his nightstand.

"Night..." Theodore whimpered, zipping up his footy pajamas, then getting into his bed and staring out the window sadly. "Oh, I hope Teddy's okay out there..."

"I'll sleep with you tonight, Theodore, until we get Teddy back." Atticus offered to make the youngest chipmunk feel better.

"It won't be the same, but thank you..." Theodore smiled softly to him as he held his pillow tight while his brothers went to sleep without needing a teddy bear to keep them company.

Atticus slept with Theodore for the night to keep him company. Theodore enjoyed Atticus's company, but he just couldn't sleep without teddy. He felt cold with the window open and was about to close it, but saw something unusual. Before Atticus could wake up to see if Theodore was okay as it started to pour down rain outside tonight, the chipmunk was already back in and surprisingly had Teddy with him, along with someone else, it was the monster!

* * *

"Theodore, the monster, it's right next to you." Atticus whispered.

Theodore hushed him, then looked to see Alvin and Simon were still sleeping and he quickly looked back to his human friend. He took out his teddy bear. "Frankie came back just to give Teddy back to me," he whispered, explaining. "He's nice now..."

"Well, he does seem to be much calmer now, I guess he must not be that bad of a guy." Atticus whispered

"I think he only acts like a monster because everyone treats him like one." Theodore whispered as he took Alvin's old Frankenstein action figure and let his new monster friend sleep with it.

"I think you're right, Theodore." Atticus whispered.

Theofore smiled, it was time for bed, they would talk more about this in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin slept as the sun was slowly coming up and he looked agitated as he couldn't sleep. "Theodore, you're snoring again..." he mumbled, glaring at his brother's bed as the noise kept going. "Theodore, cut it out!" He had enough, then decided to do something about it as Theodore slept peacefully now. He saw that Atticus was sleeping with Theodore and the blanket seemed bigger.

Alvin removed the blanket and his face paled slightly. He went straight to find help, forcing Simon awake much to his annoyance. The two brothers went over and Simon looked even more horrified than Alvin did when he saw Frankenstein with Theodore and Atticus.

"How...?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta save Atticus and Theodore." Alvin said, determined as he grabbed his baseball bat, wanting to knock the monster out with it, but when he did, Theodore, Atticus, and Frankenstein were about to wake up, so he placed the bat in Simon's hand.

"Alvin, why do you have that baseball bat?" Atticus said.

"Wait, don't hurt him, he's a good guy!" Theodore defended the monster quickly.

"Well of course he is," Alvin chuckled. "We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to play baseball..."

"Well, maybe after breakfast..." Theodore said like it was normal.

"Are you boys awake?" Patrick's voice was heard behind the Chipmunk bedroom door before it quickly shut.

"Hey!" Dave thought that seemed rude. "I'm gonna try to get you that big premiere again, Atticus, your sister told me she had to meet someone uptown, your parents will be with me, and neither of you go anywhere!"

"Aunt Beatrice will be here any minute with Cherry!" Emily added, still calling the old woman aunt, even after being an adult herself.

"Okay, we'll just be here, keeping ourselves busy." Atticus said.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked out the window as Dave went to his car with Patrick and Emily, then drove off for the day.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Theodore suggested.

"Yeah, besides it is the most important meal of the day." Atticus said.

* * *

All five of them then went downstairs so then Atticus and the Chipmunks could get breakfast started. Alvin wore an apron and a chef's hat, deciding to be the one to cook after they got dressed as he put all dozen eggs in the bowl to mix them up. Simon wasn't sure what to think of having Frankenstein over yet as a friend, but was wiling to give him a chance for Theodore's sake. Frankenstein was exploring the house, mostly looking at Dave's priceless glass figurines collection, he had broke one, but he tried to make it look like he didn't touch it as he actually looked worried about getting in trouble.

"Well, this day sure is surprising." Atticus said.

"I don't get it though... If he's such a lovable lug, why was he trying to kill us?" Alvin asked as he mixed the eggs.

"Well, it is possible that maybe he was only acting that way, because of how that mad scientist treated him." Atticus said.

"Hello? Boys!?" Ms. Miller's voice was heard then.

"Oh, no." Atticus said.

Cherry came in, trembling a little as her face looked ghostly white.

"MS. MILLER!" The Chipmunks cried, Alvin accidentally splattering the eggs on Simon's head.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Atticus began to panic.

"You okay?" Simon noticed how deathly pale Cherry seemed.

"Ms. Miller drove..." Cherry was still shaking.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Yeah... I think my hair turned white..." Cherry said, then saw the monster and was about to scream more than when she was faced with Ms. Miller's driving.

Atticus noticed that Cherry saw the monster. "Don't worry, he's friendly." he said.

Cherry snorted in disbelief.

"Really, he came back just to give me Teddy." Theodore added.

Cherry looked down to him, then up to the monster. "Really?"

Frankenstein groaned, as if to mean 'yes'.

"How do you propose to explain this to Ms. Miller?" Cherry looked at the boys, annoyed now and unsure they could simply tell the old lady that they had a monster in the house.

"That's a good question." Atticus said.

"Ms. Miller, so good to see you... Unfortunately, Dave's decided to stay at home and spend time with his kiddies..." Alvin said nervously, trying to get the woman out of their house.

Ms. Miller turned, looking angry. "Why, I turned down a lunch date with my vacuum repair man!" she looked to Frankenstein, but luckily for the group, she didn't realize he was a true monster. "Listen here, David, if you wanna stay home and play 'Monster' with your boys, I expect a phone call!"

"Huh?" Frankenstein didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Don't you give me an attitude, young man!" Ms. Miller continued to scold, then sniffed something from the kitchen. "Huh? What's burnin'?"

"Uh-oh." Atticus said.

"It was nice seeing you, Ms. Miller..." Simon gently took the woman outside.

"Bye, Ms. Miller, shame you can't stay for breakfast!" Alvin called as he waved her off.

Ms. Miller got into her car and then left down the road.

"That was close." Atticus said.

Frankenstein looked guilty as he accidentally broke something.

"It's okay, big guy... It's okay." Theodore soothed, then turned to the other boys. "Anyone who's ever broken something, raise your hand." he raised his own hand.

Simon raised his hand too, but Alvin didn't. Atticus raised his own hand and then looked to Alvin.

"Alvin!" the boys snapped.

"I can't say that I have..." Alvin shrugged.

"ALVIN!" the boys repeated.

"Okay, okay, maybe once," Alvin raised his hand then, making toast fall off the table. "Or twice..." he chuckled nervously.

Theodore soothed Frankenstein as he looked very guilty for breaking some stuff. "Poor guy... He really needs a friend..."

"He's not like some neighbor kid though, we can't take him outside to the playground and help him meet new friends." Cherry said, unknowingly giving the boys an idea.

"That's it." The boys said, getting an idea.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "This is going to escalate nicely..." she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The Chipmunks took Frankenstein, Cherry, and Atticus to the local playground that was within walking distance of their house. There were many kids the Chipmunks' ages there, but of course, not the Chipettes, since they were out of town.

"I hope that none of the adults or any of the kids at the park panic and start thinking that Frankie is a monster." Atticus whispered.

"Gee, what would give them that idea?" Cherry couldn't help but be sarcastic.

One kid looked up and screamed for his mother. One woman scared in alarm, then a woman with two others to talk to saw 'Frankie' and she screamed, running away and the one woman jumped in the other's arms, screaming in fright.

* * *

"Hm... A seven letter word meaning 'creature'..." a woman said to herself as she sat with a crossword puzzle.

A little girl ran up to the woman in alarm. "MONSTER!"

"Of course, Thank you, Janie!" the woman beamed, writing that down in her book, never noticing the monster among the neighborhood.

* * *

"Okay, this is a challenge, but nothing we can't handle." Atticus whispered.

"For our first friendship lesson." Theodore added.

There was a little girl in the sandbox playing with a toy dump truck, Frankie liked it, so he decided he wanted to play with it and he took it, making the little girl cry.

"Frankie, no, it's hers!" Theodore told him sharply. "Give it back, Frankie, give it here!"

Frankie seemed more like a child now as he didn't want to give it back, but he handed it back to the chipmunk.

"Here you go." Theodore gave the toy truck back to the girl with a friendly smile, but the girl ran off then.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to be a challenge." Atticus said.

Frankie got down on the ground and threw a temper tantrum.

"He's like the world's oldest baby." Cherry remarked.

"I know someone who needs a time-out." Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me the mad doctor didn't teach him much about sharing." Simon commented.

"Oh, boy, he must be an 'only monster'." Alvin added.

"Yeah, I think it's time that we teach him about sharing." Atticus suggested.

* * *

Frankie saw kids on the swings and wanted to join them, but he made the swing-set go all the way down beneath the sand as an angry boy was on it and glared at him. He accidentally walked through three girls as they were playing jump rope and the jump rope snapped in two pieces and he stomped on a football. He picked up kids one by one as he wanted to go on the big slide jungle gym, but saw the Chipmunks were there, glaring at him firmly.

Theodore had his arms crossed while tapping his foot as Alvin took out the deflated football and Simon took out the detached jump rope. Atticus just shook his head while his eyes were closed, looking like he was disappointed with Frankie.

Frankie felt like he was struggling to make friends. He was given a cookie as a share experiment. He saw a kid who wanted some too, so he broke it in half and gave it to the boy as he was about to eat it then. Cherry came with a little girl who was crying for some reason and wanted the cookie too. Frankie broke off a piece, about to give her a little bit of the cookie, but Simon waved his finger at that, then Frankie gave the girl the bigger half of the cookie to cheer her up.

_'That's better.'_ Atticus thought.

A girl was sliding down one of the poles, but hurt herself and she frowned. Frankie picked her up and gently set her BACK on her feet, giving her a thumb's up. The girl smiled to him, hugging him briefly, then went off with her friends. Frankie gave a new football and jump rope to the kids and they all seemed to like him a lot better now, even if the adults were unsure about him.

_'Looks like we're making progress.'_ Atticus thought.

There was an ice cream vendor making a round with his bell jingling.

"I think someone deserves a reward." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah." Atticus said, knowing who she meant as he looked to Frankie.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun seemed to set quickly as the group decided to have their ice cream. Frankie's was rather messy due to his eating habits as Theodore clung to his leg and Alvin was on his arm.

"Frankie, tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you to speak!" Theodore told him with a smile as his ice cream hopped off the cone and he caught it in his mouth.

Frankie grunted as he then also ate his ice cream sloppily.

"And I'm gonna teach him how to skateboard!" Alvin said then. "That'll be fun!"

"Yeah." Atticus said as he ate his ice cream.

"What time is it anyway?" Cherry noticed how late it seemed.

Simon checked his watch and gasped while Frankie ate his ice cream. "Dinner! Yikes, we're late! We gotta get home before Dave and Atticus's parents do!"

"Let's fix Dave his favorite lasagna!" Theodore suggested as Frankie could take them there a lot faster than walking on foot ever could.

* * *

"Do guys even know how to cook?" Cherry asked, she didn't brag about this often, but she was the best cook and baker in her culinary class in school.

"I do." Atticus said, raising his hand.

"How about someone else?" Cherry asked as she went into the kitchen, washing her hands, no one else really knew she could cook, so she wanted to surprise them with her cooking abilities.

"Let me guess, you?" Atticus guessed.

Cherry dried her hands then. "Before I met you, I was the star of a culinary class... My cupcakes could rock your socks, my Chicken Parmesan was the bee's knees, my pudding is still within the underbelly of the school!"

"Okay, okay, you can cook, just hurry up!" Alvin sounded annoyed and impatient.

"Yeah, because Dave and my parents are going to be here soon." Atticus said as he looked to the clock.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on... Those who wear pants..." Cherry scoffed as she got ready, then looked up at the monster who looked like he wanted to help. "Uhh... Chop onions..."

Frankie grinned, then went to do that, even if he cried because of the stingy fumes.

"The ants in France stay mainly in my pants." Theodore recited a tongue twister for him to study for speaking lessons.

Frankie tried to copy, but no one could decipher it.

"Better..." Alvin grinned apologetically.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

Frankie kept chopping, but accidentally cut his finger and actually managed to say 'Ow'.

Theodore opened a drawer and rummaged through it to put a bandage on it to settle him and he kissed it. "It's all right, Frankie... It's all right..."

Cherry wiped her forehead as she put the lasagna in the oven and it would be ready in a SHORT while.

"This is going great." Atticus said.

"Cherry, what will you teach Frankie?" Simon asked, feeling fond of the monster enough to call him that.

Frankie went to get the lasagna out of the oven as the timer went off, but without oven mitts, making him react in pain, throwing the pan out the door window.

"Common Sense?" Cherry shrugged.

"Alvin, will you go and get the lasagna, please?" Atticus asked the older chipmunk brother.

"Here, allow me." Cherry went instead of Alvin.

"Okay." Alvin allowed her to do that.

"Fellas, I'm home!" Dave called.

"FRANKIE, OUTSIDE!" Simon quickly tried to get the monster out of sight, shoving him out the kitchen door.

* * *

Dave and Atticus's parents then came into the kitchen.

"Fellas, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight?" Dave smiled to his adoptive sons.

"Great!" the Chipmunks smiled.

"Something smells great..." Dave sniffed into the kitchen.

"Atticus, would you and Cherry like to go with them?" Emily asked with a smile.

"They should let you in if you're with the Chipmunks, it's exclusive and they're on the list." Patrick added.

"We'd love to." Atticus said.

* * *

The Chipmunks and Atticus realized Cherry took a while and they decided to sneak off and find her, only to see that her black jacket was left behind, strangely enough.

"Cherry would never go anywhere without her jacket," Simon picked up the large sweatshirt. "It's like Alvin and his cap."

"Where's Cherry?" Alvin wondered.

Frankie then made strange gestures, trying to tell them something, but they didn't get it.

"What is he doing?" Theodore asked in bewilderment.

"Wait, I think he's trying to tell us who kidnapped Cherry." Atticus explained as best as he could.

Frankie nodded, then pointed to his noise, telling them that he got Cherry's scent from the abandoned jacket and from his creator.

"Boys, you got a premiere to get to and we better get Atticus and Cherry ready." Emily called.

"Oh, uhh... We're going right now!" Alvin called.

"Yeah, we're leaving!" Simon added.

"See you there!" Theodore finished.

"Yeah, bye!" Atticus also called.

Frankie grunted to say bye too.

"Cherry sounds like she's catching a cold..." Dave shrugged.

"We better fix her up some chicken soup then." Emily said.

"Michelle gave me her recipe, should do the trick." Dave smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor was laughing evilly as he had Cherry attached to a metal beam and she looked to him, a little annoyed with this kidnapping, especially as he found himself singing the Sammy Squirrel theme song.

"I can't get that annoying song out of my head!" the doctor snapped, then glared at the girl. "You and your chipmunk friends have ruined my beloved monster and now I shall have my revenge as I attempt the impossible!"

"What, you're gonna get a girlfriend?" Cherry scoffed.

This made the doctor glare at her.

"This is my new formula," the doctor took out a beaker filled with purple liquid. "My latest experiment!"

"Don't you need a permission slip from my parent or guardian?" Cherry kept mocking him, much to his annoyance and her amusement.

"Joke while you can, girly, but I'm going to turn you into a mindless zombie," the doctor grinned. "Have you ever seen a mindless zombie?"

"I go to public school, don't I?" Cherry looked casual again as she lay her smart remarks on him.

He wasn't going to let her smart remarks go unpunished.

* * *

"Hurry, we gotta save Cherry!" Alvin gasped as he ran with his brothers, Atticus, and Frankie into the movie park, making people go starstruck over them.

* * *

"Finally," the doctor grinned. "My fiendish formula is finished!"

"I bet you a million bucks you can't say that three times fast." Cherry tempted him, smirking as she knew he would try just to outsmart her.

And where that's what he tried to do. "Never mind, you little pest, drink it before it eats through the beaker!" he shoved the concoction in her face.

Cherry pushed it back. "If I wanted to drink something totally disgusting, I'd drink the milk in my cereal bowl."

The doctor began to try to force it down her throat.

"WAIT!" Cherry pushed it back again.

The doctor grunted. "Vhat now?"

"Is this diet or regular?"

The doctor ignored that and he successfully got it down her throat.

* * *

Frankie kept walking with the boys to find the castle of Frankenstein to save Cherry.

"Come on, we have to hurry before it's too late." Atticus said while running.

"Wait!" a man yelled.

Frankie turned to him.

"Can I get a shot with you and my wife?" the man asked, thinking he was a celebrity.

Frankie sighed. "All right..." he managed to say, then went behind the woman with a friendly smile as the man snapped his picture.

_'Well, at least they're not freaking out.'_ Atticus thought.

After the picture was taken, Frankie joined back with Atticus and the Chipmunks.


	7. Chapter 7

Frankie got to the door with the Chipmunks and it was hard to get the door OPEN.

"What is wrong with us?" Alvin just realized. "Frankie? Bad door!"

Frankie looked angry, then went to break the door down for them to get into the castle and stop the doctor.

"Great job, Frankie." Atticus said as he looked up at him and then looked to the doctor to stop him from doing something to Cherry.

* * *

"You think ze other one vas a monster?" the doctor grinned as he was finishing up Cherry's mutation. "Let's see vhat you turn into..."

The boys were too late. But Cherry didn't seem to look all that different after the transformations and electricity.

"Cherry!" Atticus and the chipmunks called out.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Theodore asked as he rushed with Alvin.

"Yeah, I think so..." Cherry blinked, though felt a little pain suddenly, must have been a growth spurt. "Ow..."

"I don't get it..." the doctor sounded disappointed. "The formula I fed her is foolproof... Perhaps another jolt..."

Simon looked into his secret book. "I don't think that's the problem." he then closed the book and went to take it with him.

"Vait a minute, give me that notebook!"

"Over my dead body!"

The doctor grinned eerily. "You've come to the right place..."

Atticus then charged at the doctor, causing for the doctor to fly back into a shelf that was filled with brains

"That should stop him." Simon said before they joined the others.

The doctor got up and gasped. "You've broken my brains!" he went to quickly get them in order, panicking about them.

"Hurry, guys!" Alvin called before they all ran out of the castle into safety.

Atticus, Cherry, the Chipmunks, and Frankie all then ran out of the castle.

"You von't escape so easily... My little lab rat..." the doctor murmured as they escaped.

* * *

Soon, they were all at the park scene.

"Cherry, what did the doctor give you to drink?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno," Cherry shrugged. "Some purple stuff... Tastes worse than white milk."

Simon went to look up the formula in the book, then found it. "'Cartoon Monster Maker Frappe, serve cold with 50,000 volt chaser and WAIT five minutes'," he then looked at his wristwatch to see five minutes had gone by. "Uh-oh..."

"Here's your jacket, Cherry." Theodore handed over the black jacket.

"So weird to see you without it." Alvin added.

"Yeah, it really is." Atticus said.

"THANKS..." Cherry reached for it, but for some reason, her hand grew in size, then she started to swell up like a balloon and was even bouncing.

"What the heck?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Is she bloating?" Alvin asked.

"I don't think that's how girls bloat..." Simon muttered.

Soon, Cindy deflated down and looked like a zany cartoon character. "Give me THAT!" she yelled, putting her jacket back on and her yell pushed the Chipmunks backward.

"Huh?" Even Frankie was questioning her.

"What're _you _lookin' at, huh?" Cherry glanced to him, then spun around in a circle, leaving it and making him stumble and fall into a tornado SPIN.

"Cherry? What happened to you?" Atticus asked her.

"Ch-Ch-Chill out, man!" Cherry grabbed Atticus's hand and spun him against an ice cream vendor's kart, laughing wildly and she went off to cause more mayhem.

Atticus then sat up, covered with vanilla ice cream. "I blame that mad doctor for this," he said before tasting the ice cream. "Mm, vanilla..."

The Chipmunks rushed over.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"A little cold from the ice cream," Atticus said before cleaning himself from the ice cream. "But nothing I can't handle, now someone please tell me what was that all about."

"It wasn't Cherry," Simon explained. "Well, it was her, but not really, it's because of that cartoon monster formula the doctor gave her. She's acting as crazy as a cartoon character."

"Well, she can't go on like that, this isn't a cartoon!" Alvin retorted.

"Well, right now, we've got to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Atticus said.

"Let's hope so." Theodore sighed.

_'Let's just hope no one thinks she's a monster.'_ Atticus thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Dave was with Mr. Yesman as Patrick and Emily were on their way since they were invited to this exclusive party. Jessica wanted to go too, but only because she heard her favorite actor Bud Wiley was going to make a guest appearance and she was gushing like she had a big crush. And where Atticus, Cherry, and the Chipmunks were late.

"**THEY'VE DISAPPEARED AGAIN!?**" Yesman nearly fumed to Dave. "No, no, no, tell me you're joking... Mr. Seville, you're not smiling..." he grinned nervously.

"Calm down..." Emily tried to relax him.

"I give you a second chance and this is how you repay me!?" Yesman got hysterical, he then looked dark and dangerous. "All right, it's no more Mr. Yesman..." he threatened the legal guardian of the Chipmunks. "Your chipmunks will _never _eat nuts in this town again."

"Take your hands off me," Dave said to him, then spoke once he did. "You're frustrated, I understand, but don't threaten my boys. They may be late, but they're not monsters."

But Cherry proved Dave wrong as she came in.

"Who's that?" Yesman wondered.

"Cherry?" Dave, Patrick, and Emily asked in confusion.

Cherry grinned as she rolled up into a ball and started to roll down like a bowling ball and these people were her pins. Yesman tried to get out of the way with them.

"ATTICUS, YOUR FRIEND IS RUINING EVERYTHING!" Jessica yelled rather uncharacteristically.

Speaking of Atticus, he and the chipmunks finally got to the entrance of the party.

Cherry used a chainsaw, ruining the ice sculpture of a formal swan and getting ice on everyone and she laughed. "Anyone want some ice?" she then bashed it with a hammer.

* * *

"Hold it!" a guard came in front of them.

"We're the Chipmunks." Alvin told him.

The guard looked at the list. "Chipmunks... Chipmunks..."

"I'm sure we're on the list." Simon said.

The guard looked again. "Yeah, go in, and it looks like an Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler are allowed in also as requested by Dave Seville."

"I'm Atticus Fudo." Atticus introduced himself.

"Go ahead then." the guard let him go with the chipmunk brothers.

"Man, we have to stop Cherry or our careers-" Alvin started before Theodore cut in.

"Are history!" he exclaimed. "And that's my worst subject! ...Not counting Math."

"Eureka!" Simon happily exclaimed as he got the book open to find something important. "The antidote! Oh, no... I have no idea how to find these ingredients..."

"What are the ingredients?" Atticus asked.

"Inert marine ova, the lower limbs of an amphibian, bovine oral organs..." Simon read, it sounded like Latin terms, but he couldn't think of where to find such a thing.

"Hey, the buffet table!" Theodore dashed over, grabbing a plate.

"Theodore, this is hardly the time for a snack." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the ingredients, they are all on the buffet table." Atticus joined Theodore.

"Look," Theodore collected the things, but cringed at the last thing. "Caviar, frogs' legs, beef tongue... Oh, yuck..."

Alvin smiled, that was genius thinking of his baby brother, then looked to Simon. "What else would we need?"

* * *

Cherry laughed wildly as she went around, causing destruction, then saw a cardboard cut-out for Bud Wiley much to her disgust, then she started to cover it with green paint to vandalize it for her amusement.

_'Is she insane?!'_ Jessica thought angirly. She stormed over to the younger girl. "What do you think you're doing, Cherry?!"

Cherry glanced back at her, then put the paint over her face, zipping off.

"I'm so telling her parents..." Jessica growled, she liked Cherry, she was her brother's best friend, but she couldn't stand for this.

And then a man with a camera took her picture. Jessica rolled her eyes, trying to get the paint off.

* * *

"Out of my vay!" the doctor barged in. "I must get in!"

The guard stopped him. "You got an invitation?"

"No."

The guard then tossed him out.

* * *

"Now, we need one more item." Simon said as he stirred the concoction into the old punch bowl. "Escargota."

Theodore and Alvin thought for a moment. "Snails!"

Atticus looked and saw that there was one more. "Last one." he said before going to get it. A famed actress known as Olivia De Handlotion however came by and grabbed the snail for herself, about to eat it. This was bad, Theodore saw what was happening and came to Atticus's side to help him.

Theodore gasped at the actress. "Olivia De HandLotion! I just loved your work, especially in To Kill a Hummingbird, you should've gotten an Oscar for that one as the evil land lady!"

"Yes!" Olivia gasped back. "That's what I told them!"

"You shouldn't eat that," Atticus advised. "Uhh... It might ruin your girlish figure..."

Olivia looked at the snail, then put it back. "Oh, you're absolutely right!"

Atticus then grabbed the snail and then both him and Theodore then ran back to Alvin and Simon.

"Guys, do you know what's with Cherry?" Dave came over with Patrick and Emily. "She's acting like a..."

"Monster?" Simon asked as he kept stirring.

"Exactly!" Emily exclaimed, then looked curious.

"We know." Alvin said then.

"Let's just say a mad doctor turned her into what you are all experiencing of what she's doing." Atticus said.

"Mr. Seville, you told me everything's under control!" Yesman rushed over.

"Hey, at least the boys are here." Patrick defended.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about." Dave assured.

Suddenly, pieces of wood were flying while Cherry had a chainsaw again, then chuckled. "Anyone want a toothpick?"

"*groans* You guys better get whatever you guys are making done as soon as possible." Jessica said.

"Well we're good, now we just got to make her ingest this miserable goo." Simon said.

Theodore looked disgusted. "Even I wouldn't eat that mess."

Simon looked at the book and noticed something. "Houston, we have a problem..."

"What now?" Alvin moaned.

"Apparently this stuff won't work unless Cherry is upside down." Simon explained.

"Oh, great, how are we going to let her eat this stuff upside down?" Atticus asked.

The Chipmunks and Atticus went around into the crowd of people as they cheered for the incoming celebrities.

"Do you guys see her?" Alvin asked.

Cherry was heard hooting and hollering not too far away and came to harass the incoming actor.

"Unfortunately, yes." Atticus said as he pointed to where Cherry was.

* * *

A big white limo came up and the famed actor known as Bud Wiley came out, making the fans roar.

"WOWEE!" Cherry zipped over to him with a large book. "Can I have your autograph?" she batted her eyelashes to him.

"Sure, kid." Bud Wiley said before signing his name in her big book.

"Bud Wiley..." Cherry smirked, then closed the book on him. "YOU STINK!" she yelled, then laughed, running off with her hyperactivity.

This made Bud Wiley break out of the book and go after Cherry to make her pay. Cherry kept laughing as she ran while the boys had to figure out how to get her upside down to drink the antidote, also, lucky for them, she would have no memory of what she's doing now.

_'There's just gotta be a way to get her to drink this stuff while she's upside down somehow.'_ Atticus thought.

The doctor came by again, trying to be a beautiful woman, but still smelled like his usual self and was tossed away again. He then came, wearing the speical Sammy Squirrel costume, he couldn't lose with that and he was even allowed in.

"Try and catch me, buddy boy!" Cherry laughed as she started to climb up, despite her real self being afraid of heights. She got on top of the cut-out, jumping up and down wildly, but it was starting to make her and Bud about to fall.

"Oh, no, Bud!" Jessica cried, then frowned to herself. "Oh, yeah... and Cherry."

"Yikes! Well that will have to do, let's just hope we can get the antidote to her." Atticus said as he looked and saw of where Cherry and Bud were.

"May we borrow this?" Alvin had an idea as he grabbed a fur pelt off a woman, then ran with it. "Thanks!"

Simon did some thinking. "Two of us should wrap the bowl around this and then fling it up in the air to Cherry, it should do the trick, but we only have one shot."

"Yeah, so maybe you and Theodore should do it, Simon." Atticus suggested.

Simon checked the measurements. "High into northeast, guys, it's the only way to make it work." he told them, using his brain power.

Atticus grabbed one end while Theodore grabbed the other, they bounced it about two times and on the third bounce, they launched the bowl into the air to make Cherry drink it as it would be in the air.

It worked! Cherry drank it down, looking disgusted, then slowly turned back to normal and she gasped.

"Whoa, how did I get up there!?" Cherry looked scared instantly.

"Yes, she's back!" Atticus said out of victory.

* * *

Special help came to get Bud Wiley and Cherry down. There were adoring people including Jessica talking with Bud about his 'performance'.

"Thanks, guys." Cherry smiled to Atticus and the Chipmunks.

"No problem, Cherry, it's what friends do, save their friends." Atticus said.

"How did it taste?" Theodore asked her.

"Can I just say it's worse than milk?" Cherry cringed, still remembering how the antidote and formula tasted. "How could the antidote taste worse than that purple junk?"

Alvin saw Dave and Yesman talk and smiled. "Looks like we still got a chance to preform."

"Yep, sure looks like it." Atticus said.

"How'd you guys like front row seats?" Alvin offered.

"That sounds pretty cool." Cherry smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chipmunks took their friends to the stage for another Chipmunk show for the people. Unknown to them, the doctor was still there and decided electrocute Cherry somehow as he saw that she was playing with the microphone before the show would start. But unknown to him, Frankie was right behind him and the doctor was going to feel a lot of pain. The doctor was able to electrocute the microphone, but he screamed as he saw his monster rebelling against him. He got back, then screamed and got himself zapped without harming Cherry.

"Cherry, you're still you!" Atticus rushed to her with a hug.

"Get off of me!" Cherry said quickly as he hugged her.

"Oh, Frankie, you saved her!" Theodore smiled as he ran to the monster, hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks, Frankie." Atticus said as he joined in.

"Oh, it's a monster!" a woman cried in the audience. "He's hurting that little boy and chipmunk!"

"Oh, no, Theodore!" Dave gasped.

Emily gasped too and looked angry. "Unhand my boy, monster!"

The people were looking like the villagers in Frankenstein, wanting to hurt Frankie, not knowing it was a comforting hold and he wasn't trying to hurt them.

"No, he's not!" Theodore cried with Atticus.

"Get out of the way, kids!" Patrick moved them to safety.

Frankie didn't like this and he growled, picking up Patrick and threatening him.

"No, wait, Frankie, don't hurt him, he's my father, put him down," Atticus said. "Frankie down."

Frankie didn't answer for a while, but frowned, he was being a monster again and he put Atticus's father down as told. Patrick was nervous and ran back with Emily and Jessica.

"Reminds me of Adam when he was a beast..." Cherry whispered as she thought back to when she helped protect the castle from Gaston's attack.

"Now, if anyone lays a hand on him, well, you won't like it, and how do you know I'M not the monster?" Theodore looked to the crowd angrily, then let out a growl. "Just because he looks like a monster, doesn't mean he is one... What's that saying? You can't judge a book by its pages?"

"By its cover, Theodore." Alvin whispered, even he knew that was wrong.

"Yeah," Theodore smiled, then went on. "So, well, maybe his cover isn't so great, but his pages are really, um- uh, well, you know what I mean."

This confused the crowd, but they changed their opinion of him after Frankie and Theodore hugged each other again. And where this made Atticus, Cherry, Alvin, and Simon smile.

* * *

"I'll get that 'Cherry' yet, as soon as I get out of this stupid costume," the doctor muttered as he tried to remove his head, but struggled. "Stupid, stupid thing... Oh, no! I'm doomed! Stuck to be Sammy Squirrel forever!" he cried, falling flat on his stomach as he was stuck in the rodent costume and no one would help him out.

Cherry smiled, she then sat with Atticus, Dave, Patrick, Emily, and Jessica as the show was about to start. And where it was as great as their last show.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the doctor was forced to preform once in a while as Sammy Squirrel for families.

"We got time before our next show," Alvin said, keeping close attention to the time this time. "Come on, let's go see Frankie!"

"We're right behind ya guys." Cherry smiled.

"Wasn't it great of the park people to give him a job?" Simon asked.

"Hey, we deserve the credit, after all, _we _taught him how to talk." Alvin smirked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, you taught him something else, Alvin." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah." Cherry said as she got out of the way with the boys, but waved to Frankie as he passed them with the incoming pus, replacing Phil from earlier in their adventure.

* * *

A bus from out of town passed by and the Chipettes came off it.

"Hey, girls, how was Australia?" Cherry smiled to them.

"It was great, Olivia got married!" Brittany beamed.

"So romantic, we got to be bridesmaids!" Jeanette added.

"And there was a lovely buffet!" Eleanor finished.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Sorry I couldn't go with you guys." Cherry said to her sister-like friends apologetically.

"Ah, it's okay, Cherry," Jeanette smiled. "You and Atticus are still gonna help with our school play aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss." Cherry confirmed.

"That'll be great, I just know I'll be a divine actress for Mr. Rochelle." Brittany said overly dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Atticus said.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Eleanor asked.

"It's a long story, girls, long story..." Alvin chuckled.

"Yeah, long story." Theodore and Simon echoed.

"We'll tell you all about it." Cherry said as they all walked off together.

They were passing Dr. Frankenstein's castle and would have a story to tell their friends as this adventure was now over.

The End


End file.
